Gifts of Friendship
by Frost The Heron
Summary: After Starlight Glimmer fixed their 'friendship problem', Celestia and Luna wanted to do something special to make their bond stronger. What better way to start with giving their sister a gift?


The night was falling over Equestria and everypony was getting ready for bed. Princess Celestia had just lowered the sun with her Alicorn magic. Next to her was her younger sister; Princess Luna, who happily smiled at her as she raised the moon to begin the night.

Celestia returned a smile of her own as she lowered her head to nuzzle her younger sister's cheek. Luna chuckled at the small gesture of affection her older sister gave her as she started to make the stars appear.

"Goodnight Tia," Luna said as her sister left the balcony so that Luna could start her duty in the dream realm.

"Good luck tonight, Lulu," Celestia kindly replied back.

Normally Celestia would've said 'Goodnight' as well, but after their little 'adventure' when Twilight's student Starlight Glimmer switched their Cutie Marks, The Sun Princess had come to realize that Luna's work helping ponies who were having nightmares was a lot tougher than she thought.

It was a tremendous experience for Celestia to face the nightmares of her subjects, but hardest of all was staring down her own demons. She understood now why Luna was always so exhausted in the morning when she barely ate anything for breakfast. Though it still saddened her that her younger sister couldn't enjoy the delicious pancakes Celestia would make for her every morning. But, she was glad that she and her sister came to an agreement.

Luna had the same experience when she stood in Celestia's hooves for a day. To keep smiling the entire day while dealing with nobles — with some of them being very snobbish — was downright dreadful. No wonder Tia never noticed her work when she decorated the hallways every night with lavenders. Those ponies would barely give her sister the time of day! Luckily, after they got their cutie marks back, Luna came up with a few ideas that could possibly help her sister to get a good night's rest. She'd know the result in the morning. But for now, she had her duty in the dream realm to carry out.

Celestia opened the doors of her room. Two Nightguards at her door saluted her before she entered.

After closing the door, Celestia used her magic to take off her crown and the rest of her jewelry. Luna once told her that sleeping is more comfortable without them on. To make sure no one would try to steal them, Celestia had put a spell on them so that no one could steal them or make them disappear like a certain trolling Lord of chaos once did with the Elements.

Something was different in her room, which was strange. Everything looked the same. A cozy fireplace, a small desk to write letters to her niece and to Twilight. Yet something was off, she could smell it. A refreshing scent was filling her room.

Sniffing around to find the source, Celestia found a letter on her bed with a small bouquet of lavenders.

Curious, Celestia placed the lavender on her nightstand along with her crown and opened the letter with her magic and began reading it.

_Dearest sister_

_Knowing you'll have a busy day tomorrow I thought this small gift of lavenders would help in giving you a well deserved, good night's rest._

_Sweet dreams Tia!_

_XOXO Lulu_

_P.S: I'll see you soon. ;)_

Celestia nearly cried in happiness of the gift her little sister gave her. "Thank you, Luna." She wiped her eyes with her hooves and took a good smell of the lavenders before she got ready for bed.

After freshening up, the Princess of the day let a soft yawn before stretching herself and went into her queen-sized bed. Pulling the covers over her, she let out a satisfied sigh and closed her eyes with a happy smile.

The Princess had woken up earlier due to a knock on her door that is was time to get up. A shame, she had such a happy dream about her and Luna being little fillies again and playing together in the park with their friends, under the watchful eyes of their parents. But she had a little surprise for her younger sister and needed to get up earlier to get it ready before Luna's duty is done for tonight.

Determined, she stood up, freshen up and combing her mane and tail before leaving for the kitchen.

At the balcony, Princess Luna slowly opened her eyes after feeling the first ray of dawn on her muzzle.

It was quite a night, fighting nightmares alone and turning them into well, enjoyable dreams can be quite the hoof full. Though the dream she created for Tia felt good. Reliving their fillyhood before they both became princesses without all those responsibilities that came with it was a nice change of pace.

Yawning, Princess Luna left the balcony and made her way to the dining room. Since their friendship problem got solved thanks to Starlight Glimmer, the two sisters agreed to eat breakfast and dinner together at least two times a week, to begin with. To make it even better, they choose their favorite days of the week. For Celestia, it was Sunday and for Luna (you guessed it) Monday.

Entering the dining room, Luna saw her sister patiently waiting for her to arrive and to take a seat. She already smelled the delicious pancakes that her sister made for her.

Celestia saw her younger sister taking her seat and kindly smiled at her.

"Good morning sister, hopefully, things went well for you in the dream realm?"

Yawning again, Luna returned a smile of her own. "All went well Tia, there were some challenging nightmares here and there but nothing my magic couldn't handle."

"I'm glad to hear it, Lulu. Also, thank you for the wonderful dream you gave me." Celestia said gracefully. "It felt great to be a filly again for just one night."

The nightblue alicorn was a little flustered from the compliment her sister gave her.

"Thou are welcome Tia." Her stomach started to rumble after that, making Lulu blushing again in embarrassment.

Smirking at her younger sister, Celestia used her magic and gave Luna a plate of pancakes, decorated with blueberries, purple grapes, and whipped cream.

Luna noticed that Tia sprayed the whipped cream in the form of a waxing, crescent moon with the purple grapes outlining it and the blackberries represented the stars of the beautiful night that she makes every night. Lulu didn't waste time and dug in, making her older sister giggle.

A thought crossed Celestia's mind while she was eating her pancakes. Everything was ready in Luna's room but remembering how terrible her younger sister's pancakes were she thought that maybe she could teach Luna how she makes them. Or maybe how to cook in general. But that's for another time, for now, Tia has her pancakes to eat before her royal duties begin.

On her way to her room, Luna got a letter from her gardener that the next set of lavenders are coming along nicely and that they should be ready this Tuesday. Smiling in relief, the dark alicorn opened the doors to her room. She was greeted with the smell of something delicious. Placing the letter on her nightstand the Princess of the night noticed a small, flat, carbon box with a letter on it. Opening the box first, she gasped at what she saw inside: Blueberry pie, her favorite!

Nearly squealing in delight, Luna opened the letter and immediately recognized her sister's hoof writing.

_My dear Lulu_

_Thank you for the wonderful gift and dream you gave me last night._  
_I also have something special for you._  
_Hope you like it!_

_I'll see you at dinner tonight!_

_Love Tia_

_P.S: You can't sleep well without a full stomach. ;)_

"And thou should start eating less or it will show on yer flank!" Luna said out loud, laughing.

Luna closed the box with the pie in it and placed it on her desk with her magic. It was a nice thought from Celestia to surprise her with this. Though, eating it will be for later on today since her stomach is still full from eating all those delicious pancakes.

Tucking herself into bed, Luna sighed in relief. Her bond with Celestia certainly brought them closer than ever. She hopes that in the future she could teach her sister a thing or two on how the dream realm works. Yawning, the Princess decided to do that on another day as she closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Meanwhile in a Crystal castle, standing proudly at the outskirts of Ponyville, a certain lavender alicorn knew what the two sisters have done for each other. She squealed in happiness as she knows that these gifts the sister gave each other is just the start of their new founding friendship.


End file.
